This invention is particularly applicable to tractors or log skidders since fires frequently occur on log skidders or in connection with the use of log skidders, and the fire extinguishing apparatus commonly available is usually not adequate for extinguishing these fires. However, log skidders are commonly equipped with tires having liquid ballast therein, and these tires therefore have increased traction effectiveness. These tires can actually contain from 100 to 200 gallons of liquid, depending upon the tire size, and this liquid can be water or other fire retardant liquid. Of course it is also understood that the log skidder is commonly used in the woods or forest, and it is important to have adequate fire fighting equipment available for extinguishing a fire on the skidder itself or in the immediate surroundings of the skidder or like tractor equipment.
The present invention provides a system for combining low cost and commercially available equipment for fighting fires of the nature mentioned above, and it of course provides a method for utilizing apparatus and for directing the fire retardant liquid from a liquid-ballast tire and onto the fire.
Still further, the present invention provides apparatus and method for quickly and easily obtaining fire fighting means and a method, wherein the fire can be adequately combated even though it occurs in remote locations which do not have water supply or like fire fighting equipment. In accomplishing these objectives, the method and apparatus of this invention are of a simplified but yet effective and available type of equipment which can be readily and easily transported and which can be readily and easily placed into the operative positions for obtaining the fire retardant liquid and applying it to the fire.
Still further, the present invention provides a method and apparatus which utilizes the liquid ballast type of tire and which renders each of the vehicles several tires readily and easily available for exhausting the liquid from the tire in the combating of the fire. That is, the apparatus of this invention can be applied to one of the vehicle tires to exhaust the water or other liquid therefrom, and it can be readily and easily disconnected and rapidly connected to another tire for obtaining the fire fighting liquid from that and the other tires of the vehicle, as needed. In accomplishing these objectives, the method and apparatus of this invention provides for the quick connect and quick disconnect of the apparatus relative to each of the tires of the vehicle.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.